A Perfect Power Position
"A Perfect Power Position" is the 15th and final episode of SurvivORG: ThailORG. Final 5 Immunity Challenge - A Blast From The Past As the game gets closer to the end, the immunities are more important. The F5 challenge was another SurvivORG staple, this time in the Final 5 spot, called A Blast From The Past. It included individual commands for each player that included different parts of past challenges in the game. Again, the challenge proved to be very close, as all of the players finished within a minute of each other. The top 3 were Winter, with a time of 6:01, Dylan with a time of 5:30, and Mauka with 5:28. This means that Mauka wins his 3rd Individual Immunity, guaranteeing him a spot in the Final 4 and leaving everyone else vulnerable at Tribal Council. F5 Tribal Council Fi Phea headed in for their next Tribal Council, this time with just 5 players remaining. As Mauka won immunity, he was immune from being voted out, and the targets switched to Abi and Winter, as they were viewed as threats, Winter perhaps the largest one, and thus the primary target. She attempted to hold her vote the full 24 hours in case of someone else flipping, but no one did, and Winter was therefore voted out 4-1. Final 4 Immunity Challenge: Fi Phea entered Tribal, where the challenge was to be held live, with just 4 players remaining: Abi, Dylan, Mauka, and Steve. The challenge was a live trivia competition containing 15 questions, and it was to be held until someone got 8 questions correct or otherwise mathematically won. Steve got out to a comfortable early lead and never looked back, icing the game after Question 11/15 and winning 7-2-2-0 (Steve-Dylan-Mauka-Abi). Steve won his second Individual Immunity challenge of the game, locking in a spot in the Final 3. Day 31: Final 4 Tribal Council Fi Phea walked to Tribal Council for what could be their last Tribal Council of the game. The remaining trio of Abi, Dylan, and Steve all believed Mauka, who was consistently fighting all merge from the bottom, and who was a challenge threat, was also a prime jury threat and needed to go. As a result, they set in their votes for him. Mauka voted Dylan and attempted to flip Steve and Abi, but none wanted to vote with him, and he left 3-1, being voted out by his closest ally Steve. Day 32: Final Immunity Challenge: It was announced after the last Tribal Council that the Final 3 would face off in one final Immunity Challenge that would occur live at Tribal Council. It consisted in the players answering questions that, if answered correctly, would unlock a chat specific to the question. The first player to answer the question and post in the chat won a point, and there were 15 possible points. Steve and Dylan got off to a quick start, with Steve leading 3-2-0 and 5-4-2 over Dylan and Abi, but Abi won the last points for a spectacular come-from-behind win, guaranteeing her a spot in the Final 2 and the Final Tribal Council. Day 33: F3 Tribal Council Abi had Immunity and thus was interested in making the correct move for herself at Final Tribal Council. Originally it was speculated by many that she would vote out Steve and go to the end with Dylan, but at the end she voted out Dylan, going to the end with Steve. The votes were read and the reunion was held on the main server at 6:00 PM EST on Friday, July 20th, 2018. Final Jury Results - Who The Jury Voted For 11th Place - Ben (11th Place) ---> Voted For Abi 10th Place - Pig (10th Place) ---> Voted for Abi 9th Place - Ryan (9th Place) ---> Voted for Abi 8th Place - Liam (8th Place) ---> Voted for Abi 7th Place - Anthony (7th Place) ---> Voted for Abi 6th Place - Dolphin (6th Place) ---> Voted for Abi 5th Place - Winter (5th Place) ---> Voted for Abi 4th Place - Mauka (4th Place) ---> Voted for Abi 3rd Place - Dylan (3rd Place) ---> Voted for Abi Final Results 2nd Place - Steve- 0 Votes Sole Survivor - Abi - 9 Votes Trivia * Abi won her first and only Individual Immunity in the live Final Immunity Challenge. * She became the first female winner of the series, as well as the first to earn more than 8 FTC votes. She also became the first unanimous winner of a Final 2 in SurvivORGs. * The episode title came from Abi's Final Tribal Council speech, where she was describing her position in the game around the merge. * This was the first time in SurvivORGs history that there were equal men and women at any point left in a season (with Abi and Steve at Final Tribal Council).